1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of processing of biological samples for analysis of the samples and identification of their components, with a particular focus on the process of transfer membranes for the detection of analytes on the membranes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blotting assays, including Western blots, Northern blots, and Southern blots, are powerful and widely used techniques in biological research for the identification and quantification of biological samples. These assays include first separating the sample components in gels by electrophoretic means, followed by transfer of the electrophoretically separated components from the gels to transfer membranes that are made of materials such as nitrocellulose, polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), or Nylon. Analytes can also be directly spotted on these supports or directed to specific regions on the supports by applying vacuum, capillary action, or pressure, without prior separation. The transfer membranes are then commonly subjected to a post-transfer treatment to enhance the ability of the analytes to be distinguished from each other and detected, either visually or by automated readers. When large numbers of transfer membranes are processed in this manner, or when the processing is performed repeatedly over time or by a succession of laboratory personnel, factors such as the cost of labor and time become significant, and variations from one procedure or one user to the next tend to introduce inconsistencies or result in incomplete treatments and other inaccuracies. Automated systems for these types of post-transfer and post-blotting treatments have therefore been developed, and examples are the FREEDOM ROCKER™ of Next Advance, Inc. (Avenill Park, N.Y., USA), the BLOTCYCLER™ of Precision Biosystems (Mansfield, Mass., USA), the HOEFER™ PROCESSOR PLUS™ of Amersham Biosciences (San Francisco, Calif., USA), and the BenchPro™ 4100 of Life Technologies (Carlsbad, Calif., USA).